the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions of Shackled Basin
Champions of Shackled Basin is the third season of Champions. Hosts Overview Villages Reference Races *'Humans:' Gain 2 additional Reputation when improving relations. Also gives access to the Ribcage Wharf Faction. *'Ghouls:' Also gain 10 Materials when hunting, fishing or gathering fragments. Allows recruiting of Necromancers. *'Mossfills:' Gain +2 Food from all hunts. Allows recruiting of Druids. Professions The following professions are available by default. *'Warrior:' Bonus applied when attacking. Each level is the amount of followers killed. *'Guard:' Bonus applied when defending. Each level is the amount of followers saved in case of an attack. *'Miner:' Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of Materials gathered (up to +100, ie. level 2 gain between 20-120 Materials). *'Archeologist:' Bonus applied when gathering fragments. Level is amount of Fragments gained. *'Diplomat:' Bonus applied when improving relations. Level is amount of Reputation gained. *'Recruiter:' Bonus when recruiting champions or followers. Level is amount of Followers gained when recruiting followers, or amount of Food saved when recruiting champions (down to 8). *'Priest:' Enables praying. Every 10 levels gives additional bonuses. *'Engineer:' Bonus applied when constructing buildings. Each level is equal to 20 less Materials needed, down to 50. *'Fisherman:' Bonus applied when fishing. Level is minimum amount of fish caught (plus six. ie. level 4 gain 4-10 food). *'Hunter:' Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to a 10% chance. Level also determines food gained from large beasts (large beasts give Food equal to the hunter’s level+1). *'Rogue:' Bonus applied when assasinating. Every two levels are equal to 5% (up to 50%). *'Saboteur:' Bonus applied when sabotaging. Every 2 levels are equal to 5% chance to succeed (up to 100%). The following professions are exclusive to a certain race. *'Druid:' May shapeshift into a Tiger (+3 additional Food from hunts), Bear (+3 Followers killed or defended when attacking or defending), Eagle (+1 Fragments when gathering Fragments) or Deer (special action: gain food equal to the druid’s level). Bonuses increase by 2 every 5 levels. *'Necromancer:' Special action: may turn any dead friendly champion into a zombie, which will follow the necromancer around. A zombie doubles the output of the necromancer’s gathering action (hunt, fish, gather materials, dig for fragments, improve relations, recruit followers). Stacks with multiple zombies. Can have one zombie for every five levels. The following professions are exclusive to friends of a certain faction. *'Warden:' Bonus applied when breaking out a prisoner. Every 2 levels add 5% to the chance of being successful (up to 75%). *'Flutist:' Has one additional action for every five levels (ie. a level 5 Flutist has 2 actions, level 10 has 3 actions, etc.) *'Shaman:' Special action: Gain an amount of Materials equal to the Shaman’s level (times ten), as well as Food and Fragments equal to half the Shaman’s level, rounded down. (ie. a level 6 Shaman will give 60 Materials, 3 Food and 3 Fragments). The following professions are exclusive to Special Champions and Prisoners. *'Witch Doctor:' Special action: Turn an enemy Champion into a frog for the duration of the cycle, preventing that Champion from performing its action. *'Demon:' Bonus applied when attacking: Level is equal to twice the amount of Followers killed (ie. level 4 kills 2 followers). Enslaves one Follower when attacking for every ten levels. The Demon’s slaves will kill 2 Followers each when attacking. (ie. a Level 10 Demon with 2 slaves will kill 5+4 Followers and gain 1 new slave). *'Abomination:' Special action: Stich a Champion to the Abomination. This grants the Abomination all that Champion’s levels and profession, and raises it by five levels. *'Farmer:' Special action: Gain Food equal to the Farmer’s level. *'Stable Master:' Bonus applied when using the Stables. Material cost is reduced by 10 for every 2 levels. *'Monk:' Special action: May remove 1 of the Monk’s levels to raise another Champion’s level by 1. This is an idle action. *'Actor:' Bonus applied when using the Theater special action. Level is equal to the number of Followers stolen. *'Tinker:' Bonus applied when using the Gearworks. Material cost is reduced by 10 for every 2 levels. Companions All Companion bonuses stack. *'Zombie:' Zombies double the output from gathering actions (hunt, fish, gather materials, dig for fragments, improve relations, recruit followers). *'Slave:' Unique to the Demon profession. Slaves will kill 2 Followers each when attacking. *'Bloodhound:' +10 Food when Hunting, Fishing, Attacking or Defending. *'Autogun:' Defends +1 Follower when defending. *'Survey balloon:' +2 Followers when recruiting Followers. *'Toolrex 1.0:' Repairs cost only 10 Materials. *'Mechanised Courier:' +2 Reputation when improving relations. *'Wolf:' +1 Food when hunting. *'Eagle:' +2 Food when fishing. *'Giant Worm:' +30 Materials when gathering or +1 Fragment when digging. *'Scorpion:' Kills +1 Follower when attacking. *'Floating Eye:' When assassinating, reduces the risk to fail miserably to 0%. Buildings The following buildings are available by default. *'Library (150 materials):' Enables a special action: Discover a random building, adding that to the list of buildings available to you. Each Library can only be used once per cycle. *'Tavern, Level 1 (200 materials):' Decrease Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level decreasing the Food cost of recruiting new Champions by 1. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Taverns. Stacks with Recruiters, but still cannot reduce the cost of new Champions below 8 Food. *'Embassy, Level 1 (200 materials):' Gain +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Costs 100 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Reputation when raising reputation. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Embassies. *'Bunker, Level 1 (450 materials):' Protects 4 Followers in case of an attack. Costs 300 materials to upgrade, with each additional level protecting an additional 2 Followers. Up to level 10. Does not stack with multiple bunkers. *'Altar (500 materials):' Gives access to Praying, without needing a Priest. *'Church (500 materials):' Enables a special action: Meditate to go up a level. This still raises a level like normal. *'Siege Engine (500 materials):' Enables a Special Action: Kill 2-4 Followers, and reduce the effect of Bunkers by one level. Each Siege Engine can only be used once per cycle. The following buildings must be unlocked through the Library. *'Fishing Hut, Level 1 (250 materials):' (Learned by: Andrew, Nathaniel, Joan, Michael) Food output when fishing increased by 50%. Costs 150 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +50% Food when fishing. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Fishing Huts. *'Lumber Mill, Level 1 (250 materials):' (Learned by: Joan, Nathaniel, Michael) Material output when gathering materials increased by 50%. Costs 150 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +50% Materials when gathering materials. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Lumber Mills. *'Blacksmith, Level 1 (250 materials):' (Learned by: Gavin) Kill 1 additional Follower when attacking. Costs 150 materials to upgrade, with each additional level causing you to kill 1 additional Follower when attacking. Up to level 5. Stacks with multiple Blacksmiths. *'Butcher, Level 1 (300 materials):' (Learned by: Nathaniel, Michael) Food from hunts increased by 1. Costs 200 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Food when hunting. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple butchers. *'Museum, Level 1 (300 materials):' (Learned by: Andrew, Michael) Gain +1 Fragment when looking for Fragments. Costs 200 materials to upgrade, with each additional level giving +1 Fragment when digging for Fragments. Up to level 5. Does not stack with multiple Museums. *'Theater (500 materials):' (Learned by: Andrew, Michael) Allows recruiting of Actors. Enables a special action: Steal 1 Follower from an enemy village. An enemy village can be eliminated this way. *'Gearworks (1000 materials):' (Learned by: Nicolai, Andrew) Allows training of the following Companions: Autogun (defends +1 Follower when defending), Survey balloon (+2 Followers when recruiting Followers), Toolrex 1.0 (repairs cost only 10 Materials) and Mechanised Courier (+2 Reputation when improving relations). Enables a special action: Train a Companion and assign it to a Champion. Companions costs 250 Materials and 5 Fragments to train. *'Stables (1000 materials):' (Learned by: Nathaniel, Basty, Michael) Allows training of the following Companions: Wolf (+1 Food when hunting), Eagle (+2 Food when fishing), Worm (+30 Materials when gathering or +1 Fragment when digging) Scorpion (kills +1 Follower when attacking). Enables a special action: Train a Companion and assign it to a Champion. Companions costs 10 Food and 100 Materials to train. The following buildings must be unlocked some other way. *'Ribcage Fishing Hut (300 Materials):' Double Food from fishing. Does not stack. Artifacts 50 Fragments is required to construct an Artifact. *'Aulenburg’s Scepter:' All your Champions gain a zombie companion, doubling output from gathering actions (hunt, fish, gather materials, dig for fragments, improve relations, recruit followers). Stacks with multiple zombies. *'Bomb Satchel of Bronzewhirr:' Immediately gain 250 Materials. Enables a special action: Destroy an enemy building, and kill an amount of Followers equal to the Champion's level +5. Can only be used once per cycle. *'Orb of Ra’vin:' Immediately gain 40 Reputation with all three Factions (four for Humans). Immediately gain 12 Followers. *'Cell 331 Prison Key:' Immediately recruit Ritc’argeck (Demon), Istarr Louket (Witch Doctor) and Wrintet (Abomination). Their levels are equal to the highest level of your Champions. Immediately gain Ultekth, a Bloodhound companion. Factions ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} Logistics Character Identities *''Argastor'' is Nathaniel. *''Utzad Gorehide'' is Joan. *''Nils'' is Fitz. *''Razak Makinzor'' is Basty. *''Hjalnir Dragonpike'' is John. *''Quill Oakenfield'' is Jordan. *''Daenerys Targaryen'' is Medha. *''Dnimod Cagbey Valgikust'' is Nicolai. *''Teddy R'' is Brian. *''Regulus'' is Gavin. *''Anya Hays'' is Torsa. *''Emerald'' is Andrew. *''Dom Pedro II'' is Michael. Category:Champions Category:Seasons